Matrix: O Vírus
by Franci The Glitch
Summary: Primeira temporada da série Matrix. Um vírus atingiu o Arcade, prendendo todos os seus habitantes em um mundo de sonho, onde tudo aparentemente é perfeito, mas os irmãos Grace, juntamente com Morpheus sabem a verdade, e farão o possível para deter essa nova ameaça (Autora de Férias)
1. Chapter 1

**Co-writed com Wilbur-Nator, também autor do OC Virtual e Morpheus. Os OCs Rae e Sandy pertence RobinsInTheSkye e seu irmão mais novo. O OC Erik pertence a meu irmão mais novo. O outro OCs nos pertence, The Sugar Rush Big Four. O resto pertence à Disney.**

* * *

_**A série Matrix**_

_**Temporada Um: O Vírus**_

_**Capítulo 1: Doces Sonhos**_

* * *

Dor de cabeça.

Talvez isso fosse o que a tinha despertado, por isso Clarion Grace Jackson, também conhecida como Pammy Cotton Candy, gemeu e abriu os olhos azul-néon. Ela assumia que era de manhã, mas era sempre de manhã no Sugar Rush Speedway, o doce jogo de corrida de kart do Arcade Litwak. O sol brilhando através das janelas não estava realmente ajudando, e ela se perguntou se tinha analgésicos em algum lugar.

Mais provável que não. Era um jogo de doces, não Dr. Mario ... ela se sentou e olhou em volta. As outras meninas ainda estavam dormindo ao seu redor, após a festa do pijama que tinham tido na noite anterior, e a menina de cabelos ruivos não pode deixar de sorrir. "Vanellope, acorde!" ela chamou baixinho, sacudindo o ombro da amiga de cabelos negros e olhos cor de avelã.

Nenhuma resposta.

Clarion franziu ligeiramente a testa. Isso era incomum, a presidente da Sugar Rush sempre fora uma madrugadora. Ela olhou em volta para as outras começando a se preocupar, pois ela percebeu que, também, não tinham sequer dado um sinal de vida. "Lily! Vani! Citrus! Kand!" ela chamou o nome de cada uma das meninas, mas nenhuma delas respondeu, apenas continuaram a dormir tranquilamente.

Clarion bufou um pouco, cruzando os braços, em seguida, viu um livro e pegou-o, jogando o objeto em uma parede próxima com um baque. Nada. Ela pegou outro livro e, visando, jogou-o na estante cheia de troféus. O livro colidiu com as taças de ouro, que caíram no chão com estrondo ensurdecedor que soava como panelas batendo, não importa se eles fossem amassados, eles iriam se regenerar da próxima vez que o jogo fosse jogado. Mas ainda nada. Ela respirou fundo. "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ela gritou a plenos pulmões, o que, no caso de Clarion não era pouco.

Nem mesmo a cintilação de um cílio. Ela finalmente desistiu e ficou ali sentada, olhos azuis se estreitaram pensativamente quando ela olhou para o seu colar. Ela sabia que algo estava muito errado. Ela podia senti-lo em seu código. E o seu código nunca estava errado, era um fato científicamente comprovado. Clarion silenciosamente contou o grupo. Todas elas estavam lá e dormindo, exceto ela e ... Jelly.

Onde estava Jelly? Ela não era de levantar cedo, mas talvez se ela estava acordada, provavelmente sabia de alguma coisa. Levantando-se, a menina deslizou silenciosamente em suas botas azuis e, pegando seu arquinho branco de uma mesa próxima e colocando-o em seu cabelo, virou-se e correu para fora do quarto.

Clarion abriu a porta para a oficina de karts e foi saudada com a visão de uma menina de cabelo roxo trabalhando debaixo de um kart arco-íris. Ela acenou, aproximando-se da corredora. "Ei, Jelly!"

A menina rolou debaixo do kart e sentou-se, enxugando o óleo de chocolate de suas mãos, enquanto seus olhos azuis semicerravam sarcasticamente. "Ah, olha, se não é a Madame Super-Poderosa que finalmente acordou. O que a traz para visitar os meros mortais como nós?" ela perguntou com seu sotaque Inglês carregado de sarcasmo.

Clarion revirou os olhos. "Não seja assim, Jel. Eu não consigo acordar as outras meninas. Você sabe algo sobre isso?"

Jelly jogou fora o pano. "Acredite em mim, se fosse eu, você não estaria acordada para perguntar."

A ruiva olhou para ela, e ela levantou um dedo. "Mas, se você quiser, podemos ir perguntar a Gloyd e os outros meninos. Talvez isso seja coisa deles."

Clarion franziu o cenho, mas assentiu. "Faz sentido."

Como ninguém atendeu à porta, elas caminharam até a janela e deixaram seus olhos azuis digitalizar sobre o quarto de Gloyd. Todos os meninos estavam enrolados em sacos de dormir, e como as meninas, profundamente dormindo ... não mostrando sinais de acordar. Era isso. Algo estava muito errado ali. Será que tinha sido um exagero de Sandy? "Eu acho que vou dar uma volta para casa e relatar o problema para as autoridades", Clarion finalmente disse, meio brincando de tentar aliviar o clima sombrio que havia caído sobre o lugar. "Vejo você mais tarde."

Ela virou-se para sair, e Jelly olhou para ela em descrença. "Você realmente vai me deixar aqui sozinha?" , ela perguntou, incrédula. "Na chefia de um mundo de pessoas adormecidas?"

Clarion parou. "Faça o que quiser", ela deu de ombros.

Jelly cruzou os braços. "Então eu vou com você."

A ruiva sorriu maldosamente. "Oh, será que você acabou de me dizer que você está com medo?"

Jelly a ignorou. "Só acho que, juntas, têm menos chance de uma de nós a tornar-se a próxima vítima", ressaltou.

Clarion levantou uma sobrancelha. "Uma de nós? Quer dizer você não é? Eu meto mais medo que qualquer coisa nesse Arcade."

Jelly optou por não responder a isso também, e as meninas rapidamente deixaram Sugar Rush.

"Eu não gosto disso ..." Jelly sussurrou nervosamente enquanto ela agarrou o braço de Clarion, assustada. A Central estava completamente vazia, e em pleno feriado!

Clarion bufou em frustração. "Sério, Jel, pare de ser tão medrosa."

Jelly lançou-lhe um olhar assassino para Clarion, quando uma voz ecoou pela Estação vazia. "Meninas!"

Ambas viraram a cabeça em surpresa ao ver James Robert Grace, também conhecido como Jay-Jay Cotton Candy e irmão gêmeo de Clarion, sentado em um dos bancos perto do jogo Fix-It Felix Jr,. Sentado em seu colo, os olhos azuis arregalados de medo, estava Erik Fix-It, o filho de dois anos de Fix-It Felix Júnior do jogo de nome homônimo e a Sargento Tamora Calhoun do Hero's Duty. Em pé ao lado deles estavam Tory Wreck-It, e Cristal Fix-It, olhando ao redor da Estação nervosamente.

Clarion sorriu e caminhou até o banco com Jelly, sentando-se ao lado de James, e os olhos azuis de cristal se iluminaram de alívio. "Clar!" a garota exclamou, atirando-se no colo da irmão adotiva mais velha.

Clarion riu, acariciando seu cabelo. "Bom dia, querida. Dormiu bem?"

Cristal assentiu, o alívio se esvaindo de seu rosto, quando ela se lembrou de alguma coisa, e abraçou a irmã com um gemido. Ela franziu a testa. "Algum problema torrãozinho de açúcar?"

James suspirou. "Estão todos dormindo." ele comentou.

"Eu estou com medo!" Protestou Tory.

Clarion olhou ao redor da Estação Central de Jogos. Bem, isso explica por que está tão vazio. "Todos?" Perguntou Jelly, os olhos azuis arregalados em choque.

James assentiu. "Até o último personagem vivo nesse jogo", respondeu ele, apontando para a saída de Fix-It Felix Jr,. "Provavelmente todos os outros jogos também."

"A mesma coisa que aconteceu no Sugar Rush", seu irmão gêmeo refletiu pensativamente. "Até agora, eu acho que nós somos os únicos personagens que estão realmente acordados em todo o Arcade."

Jelly fez uma careta. "Mas por que nós?"

O rapaz fez uma pausa. "Bem ... talvez porque temos algo que os outros não o tem. Nossos códigos nunca foram conectados em nenhum jogo. Nós estávamos realmente nascido, não criado. Quer que esteja afetando os códigos dos caracteres não podem nos ferir, porque não somos parte de um jogo. "

O piloto de cabelo roxo revirou os olhos, colocando as mãos nos quadris. "Eu me sinto lisonjeado."

Clarion abruptamente olhou em frente, do outro lado da estação central do jogo, então deixe um sorriso lento decorar suas feições. "Sorry Jay, mas sua teoria foi apenas liberado pelo ralo."

Ela acenou uma mão no ar. "Pessoal! Por aqui!"

James e os outros virou a tempo de ver quatro animais antropomórficos fazer seus caminhos em direção a eles a partir da tomada de uma das últimas Sonic the Hedgehoggames. Houve um ouriço preto e roxo segurando a mão de um muito menor, dourado ouriço, e ao lado dela estava um gato cinzento com três caudas. Arrastando atrás de cautela era um gato idêntico vestindo uma túnica com capuz. Os animais, raros personagens add-on no seu jogo, parou na frente deles, eo primeiro gato, Virtual Evangelho Kitsune Cat, soprou para fora de alívio. "Finalmente, alguém que está vivo aqui. Embora eu fomos os únicos."

James sorriu. "É bom ouvir uma voz familiar quando tudo parece escuro, tanto emocional e realista, certo?" , comentou ele, como Virtual era cego. "Mas como foi que vocês escapar do feitiço do sono que atingiu todo o Arcade? Obviamente não foi causado por ele."

Ele apontou para o menor ouriço, Sandy a Sandhedge, que revirou os olhos dourados com um olhar que dizia, obviamente.

Rae apontou um dedo com luva no gato com capuz. "Morpheus", afirmou sem expressão.

O Rei Artur-versão do Virtual encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei como eu consegui acordar", ele respondeu. "Lembro-me de ter um sonho muito estranho, onde a vida era perfeita - mas eu sabia que tudo o que não era real Isso foi quando eu acordei, e eu tentei acordar todo mundo, mas apenas virtual, Sandy, e Rae faria eu não.. compreender por que, no momento, bem como por que os outros estão dormindo em primeiro lugar ".

"E nós também tinha sonhos semelhantes, como o seu antes que nos acordou!" Rae acrescentou. "Você?"

Jelly soprou uma mecha de cabelo roxo do rosto. "Não há sonhos, exceto para o comum", disse ela, e os gêmeos assentiu.

Tory mordeu o lábio, franja loira caindo em seu rosto. "Vai fazer alguma coisa, você não vai, Clar?" , ele perguntou inocentemente.

Clarion sorriu. "Claro, querida."

Ela olhou para os outros. "Vamos cuidar do presente. Jurei a seus pais que iria protegê-los a qualquer custo, e é isso que eu vou fazer. Agora, vamos ver onde é que vamos começar a verificar-se sobre este mistério ..."

Nenhum deles notou o par de olhos verdes brilhando, espreitando-los das sombras em uma tomada por perto. A pessoa sombreado levantou seu pulso, onde um brilhante, relógio de prata foi preso, e sussurrou: "Temos dez perdido aqui ... reiniciar o programa."

"Programa Reactivar em três ... dois ... um ... programa reativada", uma voz respondeu do relógio mecânico.

Clarion endureceu. "Você ouviu isso?" ela pediu a seus amigos.

"Olha, se você precisar de mim eu vou estar trabalhando na loja, ok?" Jelly chamado, começando a se afastar.

"Espere um segundo!"

A ruiva agarrou seu braço, parando o piloto, em seguida, fez sinal para um completo silêncio. Ainda agarrando Jelly, ela começou a ponta dos pés até a saída discreta, longe da vista das sombras. Enquanto isso, a pessoa olhou para James, Morpheus, e os outros, uma expressão que vem sobre seu rosto e seus olhos escureceram. "Eles ainda estão lá!" ele assobiou para o relógio. "O que deu errado?! Quem são eles?"

"Os códigos não correspondem", foi a única resposta que ele recebeu.

Ele rosnou. "Como pode ser isso?! Fora de ninguém aqui, eles são os únicos que dão-"

"Bem, bem. Parece que temos um espião intrometida."

A pessoa se virou, eo braço de Clarion disparou quando ela agarrou a frente da camisa da pessoa, puxando-o para a luz, como ela o segurou em um aperto apertado. A pessoa era um garoto, não mais os 12 anos de idade, com extremamente brilhantes, os olhos neon-verdes e cabelos cor de piche. Sua pele estava pálida, e ele estava vestindo uma camisa branca, calça jeans, tênis preto e um relógio de prata em seu pulso direito, tudo muito simples e aparentemente novo. Clarion, Tiago e Morpheus olhou para ele com desconfiança, já que os três personagens mais antigos tinham certeza de que nunca o tinha visto antes.

"Quem é você?" Clarion perguntou com raiva.

Os olhos verdes do menino se estreitaram. "A questão é, quem é você?"

A menina apertou os dentes. "Você acha que tem o direito de pedir alguma coisa? Você está em nosso território e em menor número, esqueça. Responder às nossas perguntas agora, e ..."

Ela lançou um olhar para os outros, que tinham ido para o modo defensivo. Mão de James estava em sua cintura, pronto para puxar sua arma, enquanto Sandy havia convocado seu chicotes Areia e Rae segurava uma faca em cada mão, tanto virtual e Morpheus segurando seus sabres de luz azul no pronto. "... E talvez nós vamos deixá-lo viver."

O menino olhou para eles, e Rae cerrou os dentes, olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Ele fez uma careta. "Tudo bem, tudo bem! Você não precisa se preocupar! Ponha-me para baixo, e podemos conversar."

Clarion literalmente derrubou, mandando o menino cair no chão, e colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Eu tenho uma arma", alertou. "Se você ficar, eu não hesitarei em atirar."

O menino ficou de pé, segurando suas mãos. "Ok, ok Eu sou Mateus. Matthew Daniel Anderson."

"Game?" Jelly, a única pessoa que não armado, além das crianças mais novas, perguntou curioso.

Matthew encolheu os ombros. "Nenhum. Se eu pertencia a uma, não me lembro, mas eu posso lhe garantir que eu estive por aqui um tempo."

Os olhos azuis do ruivo se estreitaram. Ela poderia dizer que ela não estava mentindo, nem foi programado para mentir desse jeito, mas não deixe que ela guarda. Sua irmã gêmea avançou. "Por que você estava nos espionando?" perguntou ele.

O rapaz revirou os olhos verdes. "Bem, desculpe, mas é meio estranho não ter mais ninguém aqui", ele retrucou com sarcasmo.

Clarion fez uma careta. "Eu ouvia vozes, no entanto. Quem você estava falando?"

Matthew encolheu os ombros. "Ninguém. É só me aqui."

Seus olhos se estreitaram até que eles eram meras fendas. "Você pode mentir, mas a mentira tem pernas curtas e que não vai longe."

Ele bufou. "Tudo bem! Só tenho uma coisa em meu relógio. Quer vê-lo?"

Como ninguém respondeu, como eles estavam esperando por ele para mostrar a ele, o menino apertou um botão preto nele, causando uma tela holográfica para aparecer. Códigos começou a correr pela tela, piscando e piscando, eo grupo olhou para a tela, surpresa. Ninguém notou rosto um sorriso matreiro cruz de Mateus quando ele recuou e fechou os olhos. Instantaneamente, a captura de tela uma luz brilhante, e os amigos que gritou quando ele envolveu-los antes de cair no chão, inconsciente.

A tela desapareceu como foi sugado de volta para o rosto do relógio, e Matthew abriu os olhos para olhar para baixo, para os personagens parados, sorrindo assustadoramente. Ele levantou o relógio até sua boca. "Missão cumprida".

"Bom trabalho, Matt", veio a resposta, eo menino virou-se, desaparecendo nas sombras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mal aí se houver erros de gramática e ortografia, mas eu traduzi isso no Google e não tive tempo de corrigir.**

* * *

_**A série Matrix**_

_**Temporada 1 : O Vírus**_

_**Capítulo Dois: Algo Fora de Lugar**_

* * *

Em uma grande sala branca, preenchida com a luz ofuscante de lâmpadas elétricas que estavam longe de ser visto, Matthew estava sentado na frente de um computador de aspecto futurista, sua cara pálida se torceu em um sorriso. " Problema resolvido ", afirmou . " Eu garanto que eles não vão acordar de novo. "

O computador zumbia pensativo. " Mas eles ainda podem ser um problema. Seus códigos não estão combinando com o programa. "

Matthew bufou. "É por isso que eles estão trancados mais seguros do que o Fort Knox , certo?" perguntou o rapaz.

" Nem todos eles , " a máquina respondeu . "Precisamos de alguns deles para completar o programa , mas eu não sei por quanto tempo o programa será capaz de controlá-los. Achou o que eu lhe pedi ? "

O menino de cabelos negros suspirou em frustração. " A resposta ainda é não! Quem diabos organizou este lugar parecia querer se certificar de que ninguém seria capaz de encontrá-lo , muito menos colocá-lo em operação. "

O computador , se fosse humano , teria provavelmente dado de ombros. " Apenas continue procurando. Sinto que neste instante alguma coisa ... ou alguém, ... está nos observando . "

Instantaneamente uma explosão de luz neon- verde envolveu o quarto, e tudo ficou escuro. Matthew e o computador desapareceram.

Cristal lentamente abriu os olhos azuis , sentando-se enquanto ela gemia um pouco e esfregou a cabeça , olhando ao redor . Ela não conseguia ver nada - apenas um infinito mar de puro breu, sem espaço, sem limites. Ela franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços . " De novo não ... " a menina murmurou para si mesma.

O que era esse lugar? Lembrou-se de ter um pesadelo sobre algo assim uma vez, cerca de um ano atrás, e que, certamente, não poderia ser um bom sinal. Mesmo agora, meses depois, ela se lembrava de cada detalhe perfeitamente , quase como se fosse ontem ...

**flashback**

Cristal sentou-se na cama , ofegando enquanto ela tremia todo , apertando os cobertores em um aperto de morte como ela gemeu baixinho. Ela tinha acabado de acordar de um pesadelo muito assustador, mas não foi um pesadelo normal, parecia muito real e ... De repente , a porta do quarto se abriu, e os quatro anos de idade, ergueu a cabeça para ver sua irmã adotiva de pé na soleira da porta . "O que aconteceu , Cubo de Açúcar ? " , ela perguntou , caminhando . " Outro pesadelo? "

Clarion sentou-se na beirada da cama , e Crystal balançou a cabeça, tentando o seu melhor para não chorar , mas era difícil . Ela estava tão assustada ... "Foi um monstro? " perguntou a irmã.

A criança balançou a cabeça uma segunda vez, inclinando-se para sussurrar rapidamente o sonho no ouvido de Clarion, e uma vez que ela terminou, Clarion suspirou e puxou-a para um abraço caloroso . Cristal se aconchegou contra seu peito. " Você não vai deixar isso acontecer , você vai? " ela murmurou.

Clarion sorriu. "Claro que não . Agora, boa noite , Cubo de Açúcar . Dream with me , e eu vou matar todos os monstros que tenta assustá-lo novamente , ok?"

O ruivo beijou a testa de sua irmã, fazendo-a rir e relaxar em seus braços. Dentro de alguns minutos , o pequeno finalmente adormeceu , e Clarion gentilmente colocou suas costas embaixo das cobertas , levantando-se quando ela saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás dela , deixando-a abrir uma fresta. Assim que ela se foi , Crystal abriu os olhos azuis e escorregou para fora da cama, furtivamente na ponta dos pés virados para a porta e apertando a orelha contra ele. Ela podia ouvir fracamente a voz de Clarion , dizendo: " Nós temos um grande problema , pai. Ela está tendo pesadelos com Turbo. "

" Mas ela ainda não sabe sobre Turbo ! " Cristal ouviu seu pai, Felix , protesto .

**Fim do Flashback**

Cristal rapidamente balançou a cabeça em confusão. Como ela poderia sonhar com coisas que ela nem deveria saber existia ou era real ? Isso significava que os sonhos eram reais ? Talvez isso possa explicar a escuridão ao seu redor, mas o que ela poderia fazer sobre isso? Ela ainda tinha apenas quatro anos de idade , muito jovem para realmente fazer alguma coisa ...

Mas ela ainda tinha que tentar. Todo mundo dizia que ela era muito mais inteligente então a idade dela, e agora era a hora de provar que estavam certos.

Ou errados.

* * *

Clarion abriu seus olhos azul neon, e seu olhar encontrou-se com um teto branco. Ela sentou-se, sentindo-se um pouco tonta, e olhou ao redor da sala aconchegante que de alguma forma ela se viu dentro. Ela estava deitada em uma cama feita inteiramente de chocolate branco, com almofadas macias de marshmallow e cobertores brancosde algodão doces. As paredes eram pintadas de um azul pálido, o piso e o teto brancos, e as cortinas das janelas abertas eram de um azul safira brilhante. Ao lado da cama havia uma pequena mesa feita de chocolate branco, e nela um livro . O livro tinha uma capa azul, sem ilustrações na frente, mas o título nele, escrito em branco, era Vida no Arcade.

Isso era provavelmente o que ela estava lendo antes de adormecer, mas, estranhamente, o quarto não parece muito real para ela, como se fosse apenas parte de um sonho ... afastando esses pensamentos , pois eles eram pura bobagem , é claro que isso não era um sonho, ela abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira . Apenas para verificar, ela sentiu que precisava escrever algo, qualquer coisa , para provar tudo isso era real. Nada estava lá dentro. Clarion franziu o cenho quando ela percebeu que o livro não tem uma caneta ou um lápis com ele, e não como ferramenta de escrita estava sobre a mesa também.

Ela olhou ao redor do quarto uma segunda vez. Além do que ela já havia notado, ela avistou um guarda-roupa de chocolate branco e vários desenhos e esboços na parede , que mostrou -la com os outros pilotos Sugar Rush , mesmo com Taffyta . Por que Taffyta ser amigo de me parecer como um conceito estranho ? , perguntou-se , levantar-se da cama e correr para o guarda-roupa.

Depois de rapidamente se vestir, Clarion abriu uma das gavetas e guarda-roupa encontrada, deitado dentro , um caderno e um lápis , certamente não de Sugar Rush julgar pelo fato de que eles não eram feitas de algum doce ou material alimentar . Agora, por que os itens fora também parecer um conceito estranho para mim entender? , perguntou-se de novo, sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão, quando ela abriu o notebook e começou a escrever as informações básicas .

"Nome: Pammy Cotton Candy "

Ela bateu o queixo , estudando o nome. "Hum ... não ... "

A menina escreveu sob o nome " Pamela Ramirez Jackson " , mas que de alguma forma também parecia errado . Qual era o nome dela? Por que ela estava tendo problemas em se lembrar dele? Clarion achei difícil , mastigando o fim de seu lápis , e finalmente escreveu um nome aleatório que surgiu em sua cabeça - " Clarion Jackson Graça Fix -It " .

"Fix -It ? " , perguntou-se , agora ainda mais confuso.

Por que diabos ela teria um nome como esse ? Mas parecia certo, ou pelo menos , quase certo. Ela arriscou uma linha para frente e escreveu " Clarion Graça Jackson " . Ela sorriu , como, por alguma estranha razão , sentia-se satisfeito. Aqueles dois parecia correto para ela. " Agora, deixe- me ver ... idade? Isso é fácil , nove ... espere, não, dez ... mm , mais catorze anos. Yeah, desafiadoramente quatorze anos. "

Sorrindo , ela escreveu: " Idade: 14"

" Agora, a família ... "

Clarion rapidamente escreveu: " Família: Um irmão gêmeo . , Aaron Jackson Graça Fix -It aka James Robert graça e os pais ... "

Ela parou de novo , franzindo a testa ligeiramente. Por que essa parte tão difícil de lembrar? Ela percebeu que os nomes de Jackson , Grace , e Fix -It foram aparecendo novamente sem ela , mesmo estando ciente de escrevê-las , mas ela não conseguia se lembrar por que esses nomes foram chegando. Ela encolheu os ombros . "Ok, vamos para a próxima. "

" Home: Sugar Rush Speedway "

Espere . Isso não parece certo ou ... depois de um momento de reflexão , ela finalmente arriscou e escreveu um "?" ao lado do campo. " Tudo bem ! Agora nomear as pessoas nas fotos ... "

Clarion olhou para os desenhos. " ... Bem, isso é fácil. Mas por que é mais fácil lembrar-se deles e não os nomes dos meus pais ? "

" Porque você não tem pais ", uma voz falou.

Clarion virou a cabeça para ver, de pé na porta , uma jovem com cabelo preto salpicado com pedacinhos de chocolate e olhos castanhos - marrom , vestido com um real , rosa e vestido formal branco , coberto com açúcar que quase poderia ser brilho e melhor definição da palavra " real vestido " e depois " vestido formal" . Vanellope von Schweetz ! " Presidente ! " exclamou ela com um suspiro assustado , não esperava ver o governante lá.

Espere, por que ela disse que o presidente ? Vanellope pareceu notar bem e deu uma risadinha. "Princesa ! " corrigiu ela alegremente.

Agora Clarion estava ficando confuso tudo de novo. Eu não me lembro Vanellope sendo chamado o presidente , mas parece certo, e ainda assim ela é uma princesa , e não um presidente , e por que sua atitude apenas parecem ... fora de alguma forma ? pensou curiosamente , deixando um profundo suspiro escapar dela. Por que eu não me lembro de nada ? Ugh, o que diabos está errado comigo? !

"Eu também tenho pais! " o vermelho-cabeça finalmente protestou com veemência , cruzar os braços , os olhos azuis faiscando . "Eu sei que eu não deveria ter nenhum , mas eu faço Eu só não consigo lembrar -los no momento. E por que o fudge que você está aqui ? "

Vanellope franziu a testa. " Ora, ora , isso não é do jeito que é para falar com sua princesa ", ela respondeu com altivez . " E você está agindo muito estranho ultimamente, Pammy . Eu avisei sobre a leitura desses estúpidos livros de ficção científica ! Ah, e por falar nisso, o Arcade abrirá em cinco minutos. "

Clarion levantou uma sobrancelha. " Mas ... mas o domingo de hoje ! " , exclamou ela.

O presidente -ou- princesa menina olhou para ela de forma estranha. " Não, é segunda-feira, " ela corrigiu ela, também levantando uma sobrancelha. " O que você fez o dia todo? Dormir? "

Clarion pensado nisso. Até agora, isso é o que parecia certo , mas se ela estava dormindo , então ela não poderia estar lendo esse livro que viu. E se não fosse o livro , então onde tinha esses fragmentos de memória de luzes verdes e relógios vêm? Por que ela se lembra deles ... ugh , ela precisava de mais tempo para pensar sobre tudo isso , mas agora, era hora de corrida. Ela podia tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo quando o Arcade fechado novamente ...

James acordou com o som sempre - irritante de alguém batendo em sua porta. Ele gemeu . "Eu sei, mãe , eu sei , eu vou ... " ele murmurou, grato ele ainda estava em suas roupas normais e não pijamas .

Talvez não fosse sua mãe adotiva , uma vez que ele não se lembra dela batendo na porta de seu quarto assim quando ele estava atrasado no despertar. Ela teria pego a porta para baixo até agora. Ele riu um pouco com o pensamento , abrindo seus olhos azuis como ele se sentou e olhou em volta. Ele estava em um quarto pequeno , azul e branco, com uma cama, um armário, uma mesa pequena, e os desenhos pregados nas paredes . Em cima da mesa estava deitado um livro azul , a leitura através da vida frente no Arcade, e foi um calendário pendurado na parede ao lado de uma janela azul e cortinas . Ele assumiu que estava em Sugar Rush pelo fato de tudo era doce , e de alguma forma sabia que seu quarto foi quase idêntico ao de sua irmã gêmea , mas ele não conseguia reconhecer exatamente onde ele estava. "Eu tenho que parar de ler antes de dormir ", ele murmurou , olhando para o livro nas proximidades.

A pessoa que bateu novamente , e James se perguntou : Quem em sã consciência poderia ser em um domingo de manhã ?

Seus pensamentos questionando desapareceu antes que ele pudesse agarrá-los , e ele chamou, "Ok, eu estou chegando! " para a pessoa na porta.

Deslizando rapidamente para fora da cama e puxar as botas e chapéu , ele olhou para o calendário, que lhe mostrou , surpreendentemente, que já era segunda-feira. Isso foi estranho , ele não se lembrava de domingo, por isso ele tinha assumido que era hoje ... " O que eu fiz todo o domingo? " ele murmurou para si mesmo , confuso.

Caminhando até a porta do quarto , James pegou a maçaneta e abriu-a para revelar uma jovem esperando impacientemente do lado de fora . Ela era mais jovem, então ele, com cabelo preto e olhos verdes brilhantes, e estava vestido com um brilhante , o vestido royal- branco. Ele a reconheceu como Lily von Schweetz , Vice- Presidente da Sugar Rush Speedway. Vice- presidente? ele pensou , confuso. Com um vestido e uma coroa ?

"Você está pronto ? " a menina lhe perguntou , parecendo irritado como seus olhos verdes semicerrados.

Ele piscou . " Para ... ? "

Ela franziu a testa . " The Arcade abrirá em cinco minutos ! Você nunca está atrasada, o que há de errado com você ?

James deu de ombros , passando a mão pelo seu cabelo vermelho. "Eu não sei. Porque estou mesmo aqui ? "

" Porque este é o seu jogo ! " Lily respondeu , agarrando sua mão quando ela o puxou para fora do quarto , descendo as escadas , e do lado de fora da casa.

James balançou a cabeça , puxando a mão dela quando ele parou na porta da frente do que ele supôs era a sua casa. " Não, não é! Eu sei que tenho um trabalho aqui , mas eu tenho uma casa e uma família ... "

Ele parou . Por que não conseguia se lembrar de onde sua família estava ? Quem era a sua família ? O que estava errado com ele? ! " ... Eu ... eu não me lembro , mas eu sei que eu tenho um! E onde está a minha irmã ? "

Lily revirou os olhos. " Vanellope está recebendo ela. Agora , chega de suas histórias estúpidas , é hora de correr ! "

Finalmente . O Arcade foi fechada . Clarion descansou a cabeça contra o assento de seu kart, que estava estacionado na linha de chegada. Tomando seu caderno de bolso de sua jaqueta , ela deixou seus olhos azuis vagar sobre as palavras . " Deixe-me ver ... " ela murmurou. "O que mais eu preciso ... "

Ela pensou sobre isso por um momento, e Vanellope aproximou-se dela , cruzando os braços enquanto ela parou ao lado da porta do motorista. " Você ainda está pensando sobre tudo isso bobagem sobre ter uma família ? "

Clarion suspirou. "Eu sei que isso soa estranho ! Eu só ... Eu sinto que eu perdi alguma coisa . "

"Você vai participar na Corrida Roster Aleatório hoje à noite? " a princesa de cabelos negros perguntou .

A ruiva balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu preciso descobrir exatamente o que eu perdi. "

Vanellope revirou os olhos com um bufo . " Então você pode por favor entre o seu kart para fora da linha de chegada? " ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

Desta vez Clarion revirou os olhos. Yeesh , o que havia de errado com Vanellope ? Pelo que se lembrava , ela era divertida e peculiar e brincalhão e sempre rindo , mas isso Vanellope ... lembrou de uma princesa . A esnobe , sofisticado , Princesa malcriado . Ugh . Endireitamento, Clarion começou seu motor e pisar no acelerador , virou-se e correu para longe , cabelo chicoteando no vento enquanto se dirigia para a ponte do arco-íris que conduz a saída de Sugar Rush.

Screeching a uma parada na parte inferior da Rainbow Bridge , Clarion deixou-se relaxar um pouco quando ela olhou para as nuvens de algodão -doce , meditando . " As últimas coisas que me lembro ... não havia essa luz verde ... olhos verdes ... códigos de rolagem ... todo mundo dormindo ... eles estavam dormindo , eu estava dormindo , e ... Eu estava com alguns amigos. .. e alguns deles eram da Sugar Rush , mas havia outros ... eles não eram Racers ... eles eram de algum outro lugar ... e ... "

Ela gemeu . " Oh , vamos lá! Por que eu não consigo lembrar -los ?"

" Você também?"

Clarion virou a cabeça para ver seu irmão gêmeo , James , de pé além de seu kart, e ela sorriu. " Oh, oi mano. Qual é? "

Ele suspirou . "Eu não sei . Passei o dia todo tentando lembrar alguma coisa que eu esqueci, mas eu não posso recuperá-lo em tudo. Só um pouquinho. "

Ela assentiu com a cabeça . " Eu sei. Nossa família . Que eu não me lembro , mas eu sei que nós temos um, e ainda Vanellope continua dizendo que não tem pais ou irmãos ! Por quê? Eu não entendo , por que ela acha isso? "

James fez uma pausa . " Talvez ... talvez juntos, podemos lembrar, " ele sugeriu .

Clarion riu , abrindo a porta do lado e abrindo espaço para seu irmão para se sentar, e ele deslizou ao lado dela , fechando a porta . Ele passou o braço em volta de seu pescoço enquanto ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro , ambos olhando para a saída plugue, quando, de repente , seus olhos brilharam luz neon azul- exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Instantaneamente, suas memórias inundada de volta para eles como um torrent, e demorou uns bons cinco minutos antes dos flashbacks parou e eles poderiam se mover novamente.

Os gêmeos piscou . " ... Você sentiu isso? " Perguntou Clarion , ainda um pouco atordoado.

James sorriu. "Eu disse que nós poderíamos lembrar juntos, não foi? "

Ela revirou os olhos azuis. " Sim, sim, você está sempre certo", ela murmurou baixinho.

Ele balançou a cabeça , balançando o cabelo vermelho. "Não. Você está sempre certo. Eu só tentei ser direito pela primeira vez. "

Clarion sorriu e perguntou: " Você quer ir para casa, agora? Nossa verdadeira casa ? "

James sorriu. "Você está brincando ? Eu não posso esperar por isso! "

Rindo , os dois filhos pulou para fora do kart e correu até o açucarado, Rainbow Bridge , saltar para o comboio , uma vez que alcançou a saída e deixá-lo levá -los de volta para a Estação Central do jogo , olhando para o outro com sorrisos largos, sua correspondência , olhos azuis brilhando de emoção .

Eles estavam indo para casa.

Moprheus olhou para fora da janela de seu quarto, "ver" o mundo escuro do reino do Cavaleiro Negro começa a acender novamente, como fizeram cada vez que o Arcade fechado. Sonic disse que nuvens cinzentas e sem sol o tempo todo foi um pouco triste , e honestamente , Morpheus concordou com o ouriço em que ponto , apesar de não saber realmente o que isso significava . Ele supunha que tinha algo a ver com a falta de luz, mas ser cego , ele tinha muito pouca idéia do que era um ou outro .

Tudo estava errado . Morpheus não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo ou por que isso estava acontecendo , mas era tudo errado. A pessoa Mateus não poderia enganá-lo a pensar que tudo isso era real - pode funcionar para as pessoas que podiam ver , mas ele não podia ver, ele poderia apenas sentir . E tudo o que ele sentia era errado. Pior ainda , era como se ele fosse o único que se lembrou tanto a luz e sabia que algo estava fora . Ele tentou contar Virtual , Rae , mesmo Sandy , mas apenas pensei que ele estava sendo " estranho " novamente.

Bem , ele só tem que encaixá-los de fora mais tarde. Por enquanto, ele tinha que ver se os gêmeos, ou geléia , ou mesmo cristal se lembrou do que tinha acontecido. Felizmente, suas memórias não tinham sido apagados ou bloqueados ou qualquer outra coisa em Avalon estava acontecendo. A única questão era ... por que alguém fazer isso com as memórias de todos? Qual o propósito que poderia servir?

" Morph ? "

Morpheus se virou para ver um gato amarelo com cabelo preto que está na porta de seu quarto , usando um vestido vermelho e volta com asas de anjo brancas dobradas em suas costas . Ele acenou para ela. "Olá, Melli ".

A fêmea , melito the Cat Glitch Winged , sorriu. "Hey , os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda vão visitar Green Hills Zona de volta ao mundo do Sonic - quer vir junto ? "

O gato fez uma pausa, depois sacudiu a cabeça . " Não, obrigado. "

Sua namorada inclinou a cabeça, parecendo confusa. "Huh ? Por que não? "

Morpheus afastou-se da janela , retirando seu sabre de luz azul de seu colar, ea encarou . " Isso é real ? " , perguntou ele.

Melito piscou . " ... O quê? "

Ele fez um sinal ao seu redor. "Isso . Que você vê . Isso é real? "

O gato amarelo parecia ainda mais confuso. " Morph , o que você está falando?"

Morpheus suspirou , olhando para a janela aberta. "Os sonhos parecem reais , enquanto você está neles ", ele murmurou baixinho. " Mas é só quando você acorda que você finalmente perceber algumas coisas são realmente estranho ... porque você nunca se lembra do início de um sonho. Você sempre acaba bem no meio do que está acontecendo ... então como é que você parar aqui? "

Ele olhou para Honey. " Se Sah pergunta de onde eu sou, diga-lhe que vai ficar fora por um tempo. "

Moprheus empurrou de volta a ela, caminhando para fora da porta, e melito piscou, voltando-se para vê-lo sair. " Mas ... mas onde você está indo? "

Ele olhou de volta para "olhar" para ela. "A Estação Central de Jogo. Devo encontrar os outros. "

Antes do gato amarelo pudesse dizer alguma coisa mais , Morpheus dissolvido em sombras e desapareceu.

O trem finalmente parou na saída do jogo, e os gêmeos saltaram para fora, correndo para a Estação Central apinhado e movimentado jogo . Clarion notou o estabilizador não impedi-la , o que ela achou um pouco estranho, mas deu de ombros . A Central foi tão movimentado como de costume , talvez por isso o problema com as memórias perdidas era apenas com Sugar Rush , nada de um reset simples jogo não poderia consertar .

Pelo menos , Clarion esperava era isso.

A dupla rapidamente correu para Fix-It Felix Jr , saltando para os karts frágeis que os levaram para o mundo da Niceland , mas o segundo que saiu do trem e para o jogo ... eles sentiram que algo estava terrivelmente errado . " A escuridão pode nos ameaçar ... " James murmurou.

Clarion revirou os olhos. Não que ela pensou que seu irmão estava errado , ele simplesmente parecia que ele tinha conseguido aquela frase de um livro. Basta ler alguma coisa era uma coisa, mas ela não conseguia entender por que ele citou as coisas. Mas esse não era o ponto. O primeiro e mais óbvio sinal de que algo estava errado foi que , onde o Oriente Niceland deve ser , não era nada , mas o espaço vazio e floresta e um depósito cheio de tijolos esmagados . Eles olharam para o despejo de horror, e James finalmente conseguiu falar. " ... Você acha que voltamos no tempo? " ele perguntou com voz trêmula .

Clarion não poderia deixar de revirar os olhos azuis brilhantes novamente. Bem, ele já tinha virado o Core Quatro em pôneis e quase se bem , mas seu código camaleão ela tinha guardado , Vanellope teletransportado para uma segunda dimensão , seguido por ele teleportar todos os Racers Sugar Rush e transformando-os em Smurfs doces , mas voltar no tempo? Ele estava exagerando um pouco . "Não. Vanillary já foi desbloqueado, e eles nos lembrar", ressaltou.

James teve que concordar com ela nesse ponto. "Ok, então vamos dar uma olhada ao redor! " exclamou ele , agarrando -lhe a mão e correndo com ela sobre as Niceland suítes, em um dos raros momentos em que ele era o chefe de solteiro e não Clarion si mesma.

Deixou-se ser arrastado por seu irmão até que chegaram os apartamentos , onde encontraram Gene pé nas portas de entrada. Isso fez Clarion hesita , mas James se aproximou o homem atarracado curto com o seu melhor , o sorriso de aparência inocente . " Oi , Gene ! "

Gene se virou e sorriu . " Ah , hey kids! Venha nos convidar para outro partido ? "

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar perplexo . "Hum ... não? " eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

O prefeito levantou uma sobrancelha. "Então, o que é? Vocês dois nunca deixe Sugar Rush , exceto para dar convites do partido! "

O quê?

Nunca deixe Sugar Rush ? O que isso quer dizer? O que estava errado ? E por que Gene ser tão ... bom para eles ?

" Tudo bem", respondeu Clarion , cortando seus pensamentos enquanto ela tirou a melhor mentira para tal especial - e importante - ocasião. "Nós não estava se sentindo muito bem durante todo o dia , por isso Pres- Quer dizer, princesa Vanellope , sugeriu que fazer algo diferente do que o habitual , por isso estamos apenas andando , dizendo oi para alguns amigos e todos . Você sabe".

Ela deu uma risada nervosa , começando a se afastar como Gene olhou para eles , obviamente confuso. "Então , uh, contente de ver você , Gene , dizer a todos que disse oi ! "

Clarion acenou para ele, sorrindo enquanto ela agarrou a mão de seu irmão , e rapidamente virou-se e afastou-se , puxando James com ela. Uma vez fora da vista do Nicelander prefeito , James puxou longe de seu aperto e perguntou: " O que foi isso ?"

Clarion passou a mão pelos seus cabelos vermelhos de cabelo com um suspiro de frustração. " Eu não sei Eu acho que algo está muito errado aqui! O que é eo que começou a acontecer a estes jogos para mudá-los , nós vamos descobrir. "

"Como?" sua irmã gêmea questionado , inclinando levemente a cabeça .

Ela sorriu . "Ora, vamos começar onde tudo começou , é claro. The lugar encontramos Mateus ".


End file.
